


Fateful Encounter

by XGeekTacularX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, All Consuming Love, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Betrayal - Freeform, Fantasy, Fate, Feels, Flash Forward, Fluff, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of angst coming, Love, Moody sasuke, Nature, Nymphs - Freeform, Occasionally funny sasuke, Prince Sasuke, Romance, Sarcastic Sakura, Sex, Sweet sakura, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Warrior sasuke, but also lots of fluff, healer sakura, i promise it'll get better, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGeekTacularX/pseuds/XGeekTacularX
Summary: For Sakura her curiosity always led her to trouble. One night she ends up in a very weird situation that she never would've imagined. She meets a grief stricken boy crying in the middle of the forest. A human? This fateful encounter is one that will shape her future to come and sets in motion a series of events that lead her into a journey of self discovery and all consuming love.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So to preface before you go into the summary and hopefully reading the chapter, I want to say thank you for even clicking on the link! I am a first time writer for SasuSaku! I had this idea in my head for the longest time and never had the courage to write it down till now! It's a bit different than most are used to since this will be a fantasy AU with familiar components of the anime! I do hope you all enjoy and let me know what you all think if I should continue or no! Happy reading!
> 
> Summary: Sakura always wondered why she was so different to the rest of her kind. She'd always felt this indescribable need to wander into the forest towards the God Tree. Though curiosity truly killed the cat because one night she ends up in a very weird situation that she never would've imagined. She meets a grief stricken boy crying in the middle of the forest. A human?! This fateful encounter is one that will shape her future to come and sets in motion a series of events that lead her into a journey of self discovery and all consuming love.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto or similar references pertaining to the manga/anime.

Deep within a bustling forest, a young curious hearted Sakura wandered with a sense of purpose; the sound of crunching leaves breaking beneath her small barefooted feet. Her long hair swaying behind her like a pink satin veil, the cool breeze dancing across her pale skin raising goosebumps. She made her way down a dirt path with towering trees lining the edges; the soft silver glow of lanterns getting smaller and smaller the further she got away from home.

The nighttime sounds of the forest brought to life; small animals, crickets and the gentle swaying of the tree branches in perfect harmony, and up in the sky the stars above coupled with the crescent moon twinkled against its dark canvas.

Sakura's eyes glanced in every direction making sure she wasn't being followed… her mother always hated when she wandered away from the village, it was a full time job looking out for the adventurous pinkett. Ever since she could remember, Sakura had always felt a pull, almost like a magnet towards the sacred treasure of her kind; The God Tree.

At every chance she could she'd sneak away to see it, feeling an odd sense of completeness every time she was close enough to it, but for some reason her mother was always warning her about getting anywhere near its proximity. "We're Nymphs Sakura, our job is to shepherd the forest and watch after the God Tree." Her mother would say to her. The closest Sakura ever got was at the entrance of the clearing where the tree resided.

Sakura tried and failed many times to explain to her mother this strange need to get closer, but every time she brought it up her mother simply stopped her and asked her kindly to stop going back, but she physically couldn't comply. At birth every Nymph was assigned a tree, their lives tied to it, yet Sakura herself was the exception.

Another thing she wondered about and questioned, but never received any answers to. It aggravated her to no end... for someone like Sakura unanswered questions made her skin crawl.

She always felt like the odd one out, the one with the pink hair. The one without her tree. Unlike most of her sisters, they carried dark brown and blonde hair.. but pink...even for a forest Nymph was odd.

Every month when the crescent moon was glowing in the sky, the urge came with the force of an ocean wave. She had been lying in bed when she felt the restlessness start to creep up inside of her. Almost like an itch she couldn't scratch, she felt the need to relieve herself of the restlessness within her. She was now thirteen years old and year after year the pull only got harder to fight back.

As she continued forward, Sakura could see a radiant glow ahead, like the small twinkle of a candle; it flickered, sneaking through the foliage, bursting into rays. The magnetic pull as always, getting more pronounced the closer she got. She was surprised to see none of her sisters around guarding. Whatever the reason she was glad no one was there to stop her, maybe this time she could finally reach her intended destination without interruptions.

Sakura hesitated for a split second as she thought about her mother, she was aware that what she was doing wasn't right, she knew that there were consequences, yet she just couldn't help herself. It wasn't as if she wanted to steal from it, Sakura just wanted to understand why this tree called to her; she just wanted answers. With that in mind she shook her head and continued now more determined than usual.

At the entrance of the clearing Sakura grasped the now familiar tree branch that blocked her way; she pushed down on the branch and the golden rays shot out in every direction as she moved it.

In the middle of the clearing stood the magnificent God Tree. With its pink cherry blossoms, it was as if each individual blossom held a glow from within. It was several feet high from the ground with its large swirling trunk that also had glowing light pouring out of it like the cascade of a waterfall and disappearing as if it evaporated into thin air. There seemed to be like a veil of energy surrounding the perimeter of the tree that almost seemed like it vibrated. No matter how many times her eyes laid upon the sight she could never not be in awe of such beauty. It was completely mesmerizing and that pull felt almost relieved. The glow was so bright she wondered how it couldn't be seen from miles away.

Sakura knew why it wasn't noticeable though, glancing up she saw the larger trees creating a dome like structure; the crescent moon above wasn't visible; the only indication of the night sky were the silver rays that escaped through the leaves and onto the clearing floor.

Sakura was so lost and mesmerized by its brilliance and power. This was always as far as she'd go, too afraid to displease her mother but too curious for her own good, and tonight she wanted to finally muster up the courage to go deeper into the clearing where the tree sat.

Though before she could take her first step inside she heard a faint cry in the distance and she immediately let go of the branch covering the entrance. Sakura's heart began to beat furiously within her afraid that she'd been caught, but still it took everything within her to pull away.

With a sigh she quietly and quickly moved away from the entrance, hiding from the sound. Her small figure hid behind a large bush that was a few feet away from the entrance hoping she could escape without her mother finding out if someone indeed was coming closer to where she was, but that's when she heard the sound of the crying again and this time sniffling was added to the mix.

Who was that? Sakura was so bewildered.

She frowned slightly, she'd never dealt with the emotions that came with tears; this sound was so foreign to her… it was shrouded in pain and torment.

Sakura was curious… too curious for her own good, because instead of running in the other direction, Sakura stood up from her spot and walked towards the source of the cries. She walked for about a minute until she made it to a nearby river, the sound of trickling water cutting through the now clear weeping's of a… boy?!

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization. Nymphs were never to deal with humans. She was told they were dangerous creatures that took without remorse, and as shepherds of the forest they were to work together with nature, always giving and taking, pushing and pulling. A balance.

She knew she should've turned around and ran back home in the other direction, but like the magnetic pull of the God tree that called to her, she couldn't stop the pull she felt towards the boy crying on the base of a tree across the river. His cries cut through her like a blade… he was so sad.

The silver rays of the moon reflected off the water and she could see he was just as small as she, he couldn't be as bad as the humans her mother described right? He was crying which meant someone took from him, not the other way around. Her mother did always say that they were to care for every living thing within the forest, and he was surely a living thing in the forest.

She nodded to herself in agreement and with her mind made up, Sakura lifted her tulle-mesh dress and walked across the calm river using the boulders to make her way across. Upon further inspection she could make out the fact that he had raven dark hair spiked up in many directions… and to Sakura despite the sadness present, thought it was kind of endearing?

Not realizing that she'd let out a small breathy chuckle, until the boy shot up from his spot on the base of the tree completely startled.

Sakura didn't know what to do but in that moment her instincts took over and she put her hands up towards the sky in a show of peace. "It's ok." she spoke serenely, waiting for his reaction.

She saw in the cover of night, her eyesight well adjusted, his eyes… were dark like the night that surrounded them, and a wetness flowed down his porcelain cheek. He was clearly in so much pain and Sakura didn't understand why but it hurt her to see it so evident on his handsome face.

The energy around him was so dark and it swirled, yet it wasn't an evil darkness it was just like smoke, not opaque. It covered a more serene purple underneath.

"Wh- who are you?" The startled and grief stricken boy stammered, though his crying temporarily ceased, as he took hesitant steps backwards, his hand landing on the tree trunk for support. .

Sakura kept her small arms up as she looked deeper into his eyes, she should be afraid she thinks to herself, but she just couldn't find it in herself to be. He's clearly a young human who's hurt; plus her curiosity didn't allow her to just walk away without some answers.

She smiled up at him hoping he could see, although she wondered if his human eyes were as good as hers in the dark. "My name is Sakura." She whispered gently. "I heard your cries and I was wondering if you were ok, are you hurt?"

The boy let out a strangled sob and fell to his knees clutching onto them, in that same instant she ran towards him not caring about the consequences of coming into close contact with a human, all she knew was that her heart yearned to fix whatever it was he was feeling. To ease the pain within his heart. She kneeled down next to him, her white dress getting dirty from the dirt floor. She tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder and she felt him stiffen as if she had zapped him.

This was all so strange. She was aware even at her young age that she shouldn't feel this confident touching a human, especially with all the things her mother told her about them. It was always clear how much her mother despised his kind, though Sakura simply didn't share in her mothers sentiment. Especially now that she sees how completely harmless this one was.

She'd say for her first experience with one… wasn't so dangerous.

A few moments passed his body still shaking from the power of his sobs underneath her small hand. His shoulder shook with such a fierceness she was beside herself wondering what had happened to this mysterious boy. How is it that he got this close to the God Tree? How in the world did he go unnoticed by her sisters? Surely someone should've realized? Sakura was so perplexed by this entire situation. How had she never seen a human before, if it was this easy for them to wander this deep into the forest? Who is he and why is she here comforting him? Shouldn't she be going back home to tell her mother that a human boy was wandering so close to their homes?

All those questions yet Sakura could not get herself to move from her position next to him. Whatever the answers to those questions one fact remained.. This boy was clearly lost and alone dealing with such pain and grief, she needed to help him in some way. .

In the blanket of the night Sakura sat there, patting his back every now and then, contemplating a way to comfort him and ease his pain. That's when a memory of her mother singing to her as a little baby triggered in her mind.

So Sakura began to sing oh so quietly as to not alert anyone of their location. Her soft youthful voice carrying out the lullaby her mother made up years ago.

"Little pink blossom that glows

That shines bright just like the moon

Just how the wind blows

I sing to you this tune"

The words flowing filling the small space between them in a small caress of comfort.

Sakura wanted so desperately to console this broken spirit, she felt an unnatural pull towards him, and she was no stranger to situations of the sort. There seemed to be a lot of pulling it seemed. Kind of annoying and troublesome if you asked her.

Time had really slipped away from them because it felt like an eternity when she realized he had stopped crying, her singing ceased. All that was left was the sound of sniffling.

What now, she thought?

She didn't have to wonder too long because she finally heard the boy's voice for the first time echo in the small space between them.

"My name is Sasuke."

The hand on his shoulder fell to her lap, surprised to hear him speak for the first time.. It was hoarse and quiet, proof of his tears. He had lifted up his head from his folded arms to look up at her. She didn't speak waiting to see if he'd say anything else.

Being this close she could finally see the details of his handsome face, yes he was definitely around her age she could confirm. He had a straight narrow nose, with such pretty dark sharp eyes that were lined with dark full lashes. Waiting for anything else he wanted to say Sakura unconsciously smiled up at him reassuring him and wordlessly thanking him for entrusting her with his name.

After a few soundless seconds passed, it became clear that she'd have to be the one to initiate conversation again.

"Hello Sasuke…"

"Where am I?" He questioned in quick succession to her reply.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should share exactly where he was. It's evident he stumbled upon this deep part of the forest by total accident. She was struggling with a way to answer him, until she heard his small "hmph" clearly annoyed by her lack of a quick response.

"I uh- I'm not sure exactly where either." She lied. Sakura quickly tried to change the subject before he could ask another question on his current location.

"What happened to you?"

Sasuke looked away from her and he stayed silent for a solid minute when she managed to see another lone tear fall down his cheek. "My-" he gulped down another sob threatening to spill from his lips. "My home was attacked last night-" his head bent down trying to stop the tears from falling. "Mother told me to run and not look back… but- they're gone."

She felt pressure start to push against her tear ducts, a lone tear running down her soft cheek like a droplet of rain...

So that's what had happened to him, she thought. Now hearing the reason why, she began to understand the extent of his sorrow.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura simply answered, she didn't know what it felt like losing kin. She had her mother and the rest of her fellow sisters. The thought of losing them did raise gooseflesh in her arms, but death and rebirth was part of the area that surrounded her.

Nymphs lived for a very long time, their lives tied to nature itself. Whenever an animal died she knew they'd pass on to give life to the soil, to which nature would grow afterwards. It was a cycle.

Though, seeing Sasuke, hearing his cries, feeling the way his body shook with the force of his emotion... Sakura began to question why it was that made humans so dangerous to her mother if they were capable of feeling such things.

Humans were so interesting.

She noticed he silently wept while she was lost in her thoughts.

So she did the only thing she could think of which was to sing to him again, it was clear to her that the soft melody was the only thing that soothed his broken soul at the moment.

She wondered if her mother, as much as she hated humans, would treat Sasuke horribly if she were to take him to her?

He needed help, and leaving him out here alone was out of the question for her. His clothes were dirty and he had scrapes on his hands. Sakura was filled with worry, she had no idea what to do, daytime would soon arrive and her mother would find her out of her bed and come looking for her.

Sakura needed to figure out the right course of action, and fast.

********

He couldn't control the tears falling from his face, he was in the middle of the forest crying with a small strange girl singing to him a very unfamiliar melody. He couldn't really tell what she looked like without the help of the sun, but her voice was beautiful.

It soothed a small part of the tempest raging inside his heart. He knew he shouldn't feel so comfortable sitting to a complete stranger but at that point he was too exhausted to care, plus there was something about her that despite his sadness felt peaceful.

He'd been running for too long, he'd spent all night and day running, and he wandered as far as he could not knowing exactly where to go, all he knew was that he had to find someone named "Tsunade", though he doubted he'd find the lady here, it seemed this… Sakura was just as lost as he was, when he asked where he was he saw a blank stare run across her face, ultimately leading to a "I'm not sure exactly where either". He wanted to ask her if she'd at least heard the name but he'd probably be wasting his breath, and at that point Sasuke wondered if he even cared to find this person.

The entire time he ran he hadn't stopped to cry, nor to mourn, to truly think about what he had witnessed. His father, his brother… his mother… everyone dead. The castle had been swarmed by unknown attackers.

All he remembered was being abruptly woken by his mother, grabbing onto his wrist pulling him out of his warm bed and racing him through the halls, while chaos ensued down at the courtyard. All he could hear was the clinking of katana swords and men screaming out their final cries.

"Sasuke my love faster lets go!" His mother hastily pulled him away.

So many thoughts raced in his young mind as he ran behind his mother. What was happening? What happened to his brother? His father? His uncle Madara? Why were they attacking his home?

"Mother what is happening?" He cried out, in complete distress.

They made it into the kitchen that was located in the basement and she began moving tables, chairs and baskets around, till he saw a small wooden door with a metal latch holding it in place. So many times he'd gone on his own exploring the castle but he'd never seen this before.

His mother bent down to his level, tears streaming down her face. He wanted to comfort her.

"Listen to me carefully Sasuke, there's a coup happening, we need to go before they find you." She ran her hands through his hair trying to calm him down, in the midst of the chaos he hadn't even realized he was breathing heavily and shaking out of anxiety. They both froze when they heard the thunderous voice of men filling the hallway outside of the kitchen doors. That's when he saw the terror rise in the identical black orbs of his mother.

She turned to Sasuke and pulled him towards her in a tight embrace, her tears streaming down her face and onto his hair.

"You must run Sasuke… the door leads you into the forest, you go as far away from the kingdom as you can.."

"Mother why won't you come with me?!"

His mother released him, holding him at arm's length. "Because I need to hold them off to make sure they don't follow you, so go! Run as far away as you can and find someone named Lady Tsunade. She'll help you!" Before he could get another word in, his mother pushed him through the open door and he looked back before she blew him a kiss shutting the small door behind him.

It happened so suddenly he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. The last image of his mother was a tear stricken one.

He heard the shuffling of a table scraping the stone floor, and loud footsteps that followed. He heard his mother cry out, he wanted to scream but he knew there was no way he could turn back. Whatever was happening his mother very obviously had given her life to save him, and as much pain as he was in now, he had to make the difficult decision and leave home behind. So shrouded in darkness he ran.

He reached another wooden door after minutes of running and it opened into the forest line, looking around to see no one was near, he belined into the cover of the forest. Leading him to this very moment.

He sat next to a strange girl around his age named Sakura, he never imagined in his thirteen years of life.. That he'd end up in such a predicament.

Tired, beaten down by the grief and anger he felt in his heart. With so many questions swirling around in his head. Who was she? Why was she in the middle of the forest?

He had spent all the tears he could and was now left with a splitting headache. Although his head was bent down and his eyes heavy, he could begin to see the change of colors around him. He picked his head up to see the sky beginning to brighten, another night gone and he was as far away as he could get on his two feet.

"What are you doing out here?" He whispered, he saw that same blank stare veil her face but this time there was hesitation as well visible in her bright green eyes that he could now see clearly with the help of the rising sun.

She was beautiful, Sasuke thought to himself. He could finally see the girl who had sat with him. Her hair was a soft pink like the color of the setting sun against the sky. Lips like a small bow and a cute button nose. She looked like she belonged in a story book.

"I'm not lost." She whispered finally.

She was so confusing… first she told him she didn't know where they were, and now says she's not lost? Wasn't that the entire point of being lost? Not knowing where one was?

Slightly annoyed at the pinkette he simply responded with a "Hm." and decided to try and stand back up. He slapped his hand down on the tree trunk next to him to aid in his mission, he felt his tired body protest but he needed to move, he had to keep going… where though was the question. He still had to find this lady his mother spoke of. If this Sakura wasn't lost like he previously thought then maybe he could ask. She seemed harmless… unlike the men that killed his family. Maybe a bit confusing and a bit weird but harmless nonetheless.

Sakura hurriedly got up with him holding onto his other arm, when she saw that he was struggling to stand straight. He was more tired then he previously thought.

Then suddenly like a flash he saw Sakura's head snap in the opposite direction of the river, her hand falling from his elbow. He became nervous, this reminded him too much of the scene with his mother. His hands began to shake a bit…. What if it was the people that attacked the castle? What if they were following him?

"Do you hear something?" He insisted.

She turned to him and silently nodded. "It's another man."

********

Sakura saw the fear in his dark orbs, the sun was rising and she grew more worried that her mother would come looking for her and find her with the human boy, but she didn't want to leave him like this.

Now more aware, she noticed not just one voice but others as well… her heartbeat beginning to match the anxious one of Sasuke's… what was happening? Why were there more humans in these woods? Were they looking for him? She had to do something before they got too close to the God Tree. if they were following him, he didn't particularly look comfortable with the idea of other human beings too. She had to act now.

She grasped his wrist, her emerald green eyes clashing with his obsidian ones. "I know you're tired but we need to get out of here." Sakura whispered hurriedly.

He nodded and with a strength she admired, he began to run behind her until they both heard the steady yell of his name in the distance, they had gotten a lot closer and she imagined it was due to the thundering chorus sounds of hooves hitting the ground. They were on horses and they were gaining on them faster than they could escape.

Sakura was pulled to a sudden stop when Sasuke suddenly stopped, his eyes squinting in concentration when they both heard his name being called out by the same voice.

His eyes widened in realization, he clearly knew this person. "That's my uncle!"

Sakura let go of his wrist moving away from him slightly. A weird feeling suddenly struck her… longing.

She didn't exactly understand why but all she knew was that deep down she had hoped he could've come with her, but the realization that his salvation had come looking for him struck her.

She needed to leave; those men couldn't see her. Sasuke was different. Despite the sadness and heartbreak, she could somehow tell he was a kind hearted soul underneath. She could see past the pain.

Only a kind hearted human-being would cry out so desperately for lost loved ones. But these other ones.. She had a sneaking suspicion she could not trust. The timbre of that voice was menacing against the calm and peaceful vibe of the forest.

She almost didn't want him to leave with this man she heard. Other than…missing him… she was scared for him.

But missing... she definitely would. She'd only spoken a few words to him but his companionship had brought to life something she didn't even realize was there... loneliness. She never fit in but with him; even if she didn't know him, even if all she knew was his name, Sakura felt a sense of belonging.

For once there was someone that needed her, and it had felt good. How ironic that a shepherd of the forest would want to feel needed, but she did. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know Sasuke outside of his grief.

She may not have known before, the emotions that came with tears, but now after her encounter with this strange boy, she could finally begin to truly understand the why. As hard as it would be, she knew she had to let him go. For her sake and his. She just hoped that he'd be ok.

"You must go." She pointed towards the voices. "They're coming from that direction." She felt the sadness threatening to consume her even more now. Why was she feeling this so deeply?

Her mother was wrong. Not all humans were horrible creatures, this one in particular was imperfectly beautiful and mysterious.

Sakura had to separate herself now, before she did something stupid. So after guiding him towards the direction of the voices she began to turn towards the river she had crossed hours before; leaving him behind.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out reaching for her hand before she could get too far. "Come with me! I don't know what you're doing in the middle of the forest but.. I can help you! I can ask my uncle to find your fam-."

"Sasuke, I'll be ok. Go find your uncle."

She took hold of his hand in hers, and she focused on every feature. This was the first and last time she'd probably ever see him or any human being for that matter.. She wanted to memorize his face. The boy that offered temporary peace and belonging. The broken hearted boy, she unexpectedly met. "I hope you find happiness." She wished him.

********

"I hope you find happiness."

Sasuke felt pressure build up in his chest… he didn't want to leave her. This girl, this pretty stranger. She had given him peace and comfort at a time when sorrow shrouded every corner of his mind.

He wanted her to come with him. What if she'd get hurt here alone? Where was she going to go?

He felt her give his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. Her beautiful bright emerald green eyes practically gleaming with the specs of the new day. "Go." She nudged with a beaming smile, though he could see a hint of sadness behind those viridian green eyes. She still managed to hide it well.

Even though he was somewhat relieved to know at least his uncle was still alive and he could maybe go home… he felt a pull towards her, as if an invisible cord tied them together and now he was struggling to separate. She may have been a bit strange and slightly annoying at one point, but there was something about her.

It was clear in her expression that she wouldn't be going with him. Her mind was made up and it seemed like she knew exactly where she was headed. Leaving the only source of comfort he experienced in days was a difficult thing to do… he hoped maybe someday he could see her again. There was no way he'd ever forget a girl with pink hair and piercing green eyes.

From the bottom of his heart Sasuke thanked her.

"You're welcome Sasuke." She pulled her hand away but not before giving his one last squeeze and waved her last goodbye, and like a flashing light she was gone.

He looked around for her but all he saw ahead were large towering trees after trees, and how the golden rays of the sun peaked through the horizon. He closed his eyes breathing in deeply and began to run in the direction she had pointed to… towards his uncle. So much running. When would it stop?

Upon reaching Madara and his men, he saw them perched up on their horses, bloodied and scuffed, Sasuke fell to his knees exhausted, there was a slight feel of unrest at the back of his head but he thought that maybe it was anxiousness of what was to come.

There was something nagging him but he was simply too tired to think.

Tired, and now spent of any extra reservoir of energy he had left, he unceremoniously fell down onto the damp moss covered ground and passed out, the last thing he remembered before falling into oblivion was a beautiful girl singing the most calming melody in his ear telling him that it was all gonna be alright.


End file.
